In the assembly of various mechanism including components for automobiles, it is common to use threaded fasteners which must be tightened to a predetermined torque. Frequently, it is also desirable to mark the threaded fastener, such as a hex head screw or hex shaped nut, when the fastener has received a torque wrench, thereby indicating that the fastener has been properly tightened to the desired torque. One method of marking such a fastener is by inserting a felt pad within the bottom of a female socket and then squirting a colored ink onto the pad so that the ink is deposited on the fastener when the socket is inserted onto the fastener. However, this method is messy and requires that the marking ink be frequently applied to the felt pad inserted within the socket, thus requiring additional time for tightening and marking a high volume of fasteners to a predetermined torque. Other forms of torque wrenches with bolt marking devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,371, No. 3,472,102, No. 3,523,471, No. 3,667,327 and No. 3,774,479.